


When Bolin Makes Too Many Fire Jokes

by Kunoichirin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Tickling, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Bolin loved to annoy his brother, and it was easy, because Mako hates his jokes. However, he may have made one too many, and has to run for his life.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	When Bolin Makes Too Many Fire Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished Legend Of Korra, and all that, so I just decided to do some brotherly fluff.

"Bolin, would you _please_ shut up?" Mako demanded.

"Woah, calm down bro. Your fire is showing." Bolin grinned. Mako's eye twitched.

"Oh, your dead." Bolin froze at the mischievous glint in his brother's eyes.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Bolin squeaked.

Mako didn't answer; he just pounced at him, who immediately scrambled to his feet and started running away. Mako had always been the faster brother, but with his life in jeopardy, Bolin _had_ to be faster.

"I'm sorry! But you're just so uptight all the time!"

"Well, I'm returning to my childish nature to take you down, so I guess you got what you wanted!" Mako called ahead.

"That is _not_ what I wanted, I'm sorry!" Bolin shouted back.

"Stop apologizing, it can't save you now!" Mako said, gaining on him. Bolin looked around him, and dove out the nearest window. Using his earth bending, he made a ramp he slid down. The moment he reached the ground, he bended the earth back into the ground so Mako couldn't follow. And then continued running.

Korra was in the courtyard, practicing her air bending, when she saw Bolin sprinting faster than she'd ever seen him run. "Bolin!" She called. He looked in her direction, and immediately ran towards her. He skid to a stop in front of her, panting. "What's wrong."

"I made... Mako mad... at me." He gasped between breaths. "He's going... to kill me."

"I doubt that. You're brothers, he probably isn't still mad at you." Korra shrugged.

"You've never seen him mad then." Bolin said, glancing behind him. "Oh no, he's coming! Hide me!"

He ducked behind her, trembling in his spot. Korra looked down at him sympathetically, and then looked ahead at Mako, who was walking towards her.

"Hey Korra." He greeted. "Have you seen Bolin?"

"No... is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I got mad at him, but I wanted to apologize." He shrugged.

"Oh he's right he-"

"Korra no, its a lie!" Bolin warned. It was too late.

"There you are, you little earth bending rock head." Mako said, glaring down at him.

"Hey, I guess my jokes are starting to rub off on you!" Bolin smiled nervously, backing away. Mako was about to attack him, when Korra stepped between them.

"Woah, woah, woah! Mako, what'd he do? He's terrified!" She exclaimed.

"It doesn't concern you. Ugh- you let him get away!" Mako sighed.

"What did he do?" Korra asked again.

"He made one too many fire jokes." Mako grumbled bitterly.

"Is that really a reason to be hunting him down?" 

"Of course it is!" He shouted. "If you'd been there, you'd understand."

"He probably just wanted you to loosen up." Korra shrugged.

"Whatever the reason, I'm going to kill him." Mako growled.

"That's a bit violent, wouldn't you say?" Korra said.

"Not literally!" Mako laughed. "No. I'm going to do what I did when we were kids."

~

Meanwhile, Bolin was hiding in the bushes, completely invisible. No one would think to look there.

"Boo." Bolin shrieked at the sound of Mako's voice. Before he could run, Mako caught him by the foot, and pinned him to the ground.

"H-have I mentioned how sorry I am?" Bolin half whispered.

"Not as sorry as you're _gonna_ be." Mako smirked. Without further hesitation, Mako began tickling his little brother's sides mercilessly. Bolin let out an undignified yelp, before dissolving into giggles. "Was it really worth all those terrible puns you made?"

"Nohohoho! Plehehehease stahahap!" Bolin pleaded, trying to fight off his brother. "I'm sahahahahary!"

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be laughing." Mako teased.

"THAHAHAT"S NOT WHAHAHY I'M LAUGHIHIHING!!" Bolin shouted. Mako moved to Bolin's ribs, tasering in between them. Bolin's voice hitched, and he howled with laughter. "Mehehehercy! Plehehehease!!"

"Did you stop making jokes when I asked you several _dozen_ times? No." Mako shrugged. By now, Bolin had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. His face was flushed red, too.

"Ihihihi'm SOHOHORY!!" Bolin pleaded, trying desperately to push his brother off him. "PLeHEEASE!! Nohoho mohohohore!"

"Begging will never work against me, Bolin. You know this." Mako smirked, pleased by his brother's helplessness.

Bolin was starting to hyperventilate by now; his eyes squeezed shut. "Cahahahan't breheheathe! I can't bREHEHEATHE!!"

Mako slowly came to stop, and unstraddled his brother. Bolin gasped for breath, still giggling a little. "So... did I win?" Mako teased.

"I... hate you..." Bolin wheezed.

"Oh, do you now?" Mako smiled. Before Bolin could move, Mako pushed up Bolin's shirt, and blew a raspberry into his stomach. Bolin screeched, before melting into a mess of giggles again.

"Plehehease... nohohoho..." Bolin pleaded.

Mako poked him in the side one more time, and Bolin whined, rolling onto his side so his back was to Mako.

"Then stop being a pain in the butt." Mako said, pulling his brother into a hug. Bolin smiled a bit, his breath slowing to it's normal pace. "I love you, little bro."

He got no answer.

Mako looked down at his brother. "Bolin?" He was asleep. Mako smiled. "Yeah, fall asleep on me, why don't you." 


End file.
